Macon, Georgia
Macon, Georgia is a rural town located outside of Atlanta in a quiet urban area next to a forest in The Walking Dead Video Game. This town is seen and visited by Lee Everett, and the group of survivors who set up and take refuge in the town during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia This town was the hometown of several people such as Lee Everett and his brother, B. Everett, , the Police Officer who was transporting Lee to prison, and even . Though the town was small, none of the characters ever met one another until the apocalypse began. Lee and his family owned and operated a drugstore pharmacy. However, Lee left his hometown and pursued other interests such as teaching at the University of Georgia. Because of Lee's departure, his brother was left in charge of the pharmacy. Macon was a small, quiet, and peaceful town until the zombie apocalypse occurred. The following shops can be seen in Macon: *Everett Pharmacy Drugstore *Travelier Motel *Sporting Goods Store *Furniture Outlet Store *Douglas Office Supplies *Fulton Books Store *Cherokee Hardware Store *Tim's Tools *Liquor Store *Harriet Antiques & Collections *Electronics Warehouse Store Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day After Lee and and his family are all kicked off Hershel's Farm, they head towards Lee's former hometown. Kenny's truck starts to run low on gas so everyone gets out of the vehicle and ventures forth on foot. At first the town is quiet and seems deserted, however, Kenny spots what he thought was a man hidden behind a truck and cries out to him, not realizing he was a walker. His cries get the attention of the walkers and soon the group finds themselves outnumbered. Carley appears and begins to fire off pistol rounds at the walkers, telling the group to hurry and take cover while guides everyone into the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Once inside the pharmacy everyone takes cover from the walkers, and they rest, becoming somewhat acquainted with each other. While Lee tries to help Larry get his pills for his heart condition, Glenn goes on a supply run to the Travelier Motel in hopes to find supplies and gas for their vehicles. While at the motel, Glenn gets trapped, forcing Lee and Carley to come to his aid. Once they arrive, Glenn mentions another survivor trapped upstairs in a motel room and wants to rescue her. After a stealthy assault, the group rescues Irene only to find out that she's infected and wants to commit suicide. After the situation with Irene is dealt with, Lee, Carley, and Glenn head back to the pharmacy in town. Back at the pharmacy, Lee goes outside on watch with and notices his brother, a walker, trapped under a fallen telephone lamppost. He convinces Doug that he worked at the drugstore and has the keys to get into the back of the pharmacy for Larry's pills. Doug agrees and once Lee returns with the keys, an alarm is sounded as soon as the back door is open alerting nearby walkers. The group finds themselves under attack and need to defend their base while Kenny goes and gets his vehicle. Once he arrives, almost everyone escapes including Lee (despite Larry's violent tendencies towards him). The remaining group members take new refuge at the Travelier Motel to try and recuperate and regain what they had lost. Once Lee interacts with the members of the group, he believes that the motel now can be their new base and can hold out the apocalypse there until the Military or any aid arrives until just then, the power goes out. Episode 2: Starved for Help The town is hardly seen in Episode 2 as the survivors continue to take refuge on the outskirts of town at the Travelier Motel. After three months of defending their base, Lee and the group meet the St. John Family, Lee mentions to them that he is from Macon. Later at the dinner, Brenda will mention that growing up in the rural community has taught her not to waste anything. After escaping the St. John's Dairy Farm, Lee and the group make it back to the motel only to decide what to do next, continue to stay in the town or move on. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead The town is seen at the very start being completely deserted, not even a single walker roams the street. This gave the advantage to Lee and who are going on a scouting run to collect the remaining supply's from the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. While figuring out a way into the store, they hear a woman screaming and running onto the streets crying out for help while being attacked by walkers. Lee uses his scope on his hunting rifle and watches as she gets bit by a walker. Lee contemplates whether he should shoot her and put her out of her misery, or take Kenny's suggestion of leaving her alive to distract and lure the walkers towards her allowing them time to get the remaining supplies. Once Lee makes his decision, he and Kenny grab what remaining supplies they can get and leave the drugstore and town for good. Deaths *B. Everett - Bitten and put down by Lee. *Mr. Everett - Infected and killed by unnamed survivors. *Mrs. Everett - Infected and killed by unnamed survivors. *Beatrice - Bitten and devoured by zombies or killed by Lee to prevent reanimation. *Carley (Determinant) - Bitten and devoured by zombies. *Doug (Determinant) - Bitten and devoured by zombies. *Hundreds of unnamed people. Gallery Macon, Georgia.jpg Macon, Georgia 2.jpg Macon, Georgia 3.jpg Macon, Georgia 5.jpg Macon, Georgia 6.jpg Trivia * and the Unnamed Police Officer both reveal in-game that they were born and raised in Macon. *In the video game series, Macon is a small rural town however, its real-life counter part shows Macon as a city in Georgia. *Brenda St. John grew up in Macon or the nearby area as she told Lee at the dinner in Episode 2. Category:Walking Dead Game